Ready Them Binoculars!
by smartcat
Summary: The kunoichi of the Leaf are quite handy with a set of binoculars and apparently aren't immune to nosebleeds. Sasunaru


Another deliciously bad One-shot brought to you by the one and only, ME!

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother with this? If I owned Naruto, this would have actually happened already!

* * *

It had grown dark by the time Sakura finally spotted them. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the stools in front of the new Ichiraku Ramen stand talking with the owner. Well, Sasuke was talking while Naruto was wolfing down his ramen at lightning speed. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief,_ good, I really thought he had taken it but I guess not. If he had, not even Sasuke would be able to hold on this long. _Sakura was confident in her potion making skills, and she knew for a fact that the pollen of the Amire flower caused the person who ingested it to lose all sense of discretion. Sasuke seemed to be holding up fine. She furrowed her brow, that idiot should have known better not to drink from Naruto's glass! What were the ANBU training their shinobi, the art of how to get poisoned and live to tell the tale? She grumbled to herself. This was all Sasuke's fault. She had been planning this for three weeks and now it was ruined!

Ever since Sasuke came back to the Leaf, Naruto and that Uchiha have been inseparable. Sure, there were rumors going around, but Sakura had learned a long time ago to not heed such things. They never boded well for her. Naruto was NOT gay, he couldn't be. Everyone in the Leaf knew that the Hokage in training was completely and undoubtedly in love with her. Sakura sighed, remembering how at first she couldn't stand that blonde hyperactive ball of energy. However, after Sasuke left, she and Naruto got to spend time together…especially after Naruto came back from his training with Jiraiya, she unintentionally fell in love with him. It was crazy and she knew it but that's what love is…crazy; and to top it all off, that stupid Naruto still hadn't asked her to marry him! How long was he going to wait? She wasn't getting any younger! They were twenty years old for goodness sake! She clenched her fist angrily, this potion was supposed to make Naruto go head over heels for her, kiss her, hug her, love her! He would confess that he loved her and she could then go looking for a wedding dress! Stupid Sasuke had to ruin everything! She was glad and all he came back, really, she was, but now Naruto barely had time for her. It was Sasuke and I are going on a mission, Sasuke and I are getting a bite to eat or Sasuke and I were planning on hanging at my place! It was really starting to piss her off!

She remembered trying to wriggle some information out of the other shinobi. When she asked Kiba why Naruto and Sasuke were always hanging out, the cocky bastard would turn green and run away. Shino wasn't any better, he'd just stick his head further into his coat and pretend he didn't hear a word she said. Shikamaru would just stare at her and call her stupid while Choji just shrugged his shoulders and told her to 'go ask them herself.' Lee would just start blushing crimson when she brought it up and Neji for once in his life would be at a loss for words. She even asked Kakashi, but the pervert just smiled at her and patted her on the head as if she were some dog.

Sakura stopped her fuming when she noticed Naruto stand up. He and Sasuke were on the move again! Quietly, Sakura followed them making sure she wasn't seen or heard. Sasuke had his hands stuck in his pockets while he listened to Naruto tell him something. The blonde grinned at his companion and they continued on their way. Sakura followed them all the way to Naruto's place. When they disappeared behind a door, Sakura frowned. How was she supposed to spy on Sasuke now? She spotted a tree and decided to climb it high enough so that she could peer into Naruto's window. She found herself a good spot in the tree for spying and pulled out her binoculars. If Sasuke started shaking or getting chills, she would have to drag him out of there and sit him in an ice cold bath. She heard the leaves rustle and turned her head. To her surprise, she found herself staring into Ino's wide eyes. Behind the blonde kunoichi stood an embarrassed Hinata and a half surprised Tenten.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"What are _you_ doing here? Sakura shot back.

Another rustle caused them all to look up; Temari was standing above them with Anko at her side. The two of them were grinning.

"Ah, so Sakura is a closet pervert as well," Temari snickered.

"Quiet," Tenten hissed as she pulled out her binoculars, "We don't want them noticing us!"

"Seriously, why are you here?" Ino asked after pulling out her own set of binoculars.

Sakura sighed, "Sasuke accidently drank something intended for Naruto and I'm making sure that everything goes all right."

"What was Naruto supposed to drink?"

Sakura blushed, "None of your business Ino!"

The girl scoffed, "Probably some love potion or other."

Sakura's blush deepened.

Ino blanched, "Really? Sasuke drank a love potion?" She peered through her binoculars, "When is it supposed to take affect?"

"It was supposed to take affect an hour ago," Sakura sighed, "But he hasn't shown any outside symptoms of having consumed it. There is no shaking, no…ehm."

"No what?" Tenten asked.

"He doesn't have…ehm…you know…" Sakura shifted, "…an erection. He doesn't have an erection."

Hinata blushed, "I-I think y-your wrong a-about that Sakura," the girl whispered.

"What?" Ino turned to Hinata, "What do you see with your byakugan? You know these binoculars aren't anything compared to your eyes!"

Temari swung down to sit beside Sakura. The Sand kunoichi pulled out her own set of binoculars and sulked, "They're just doing the dishes. What time is it? Usually, Sasuke's ripping Naruto's clothes of by now."

Sakura frowned, "Ripping his clothes off?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "They're gay billboard brow!"

"No they're not!"

"Trust me," Anko snickered, "They are."

"B-but!" Sakura slumped on the branch shocked, "Naruto…he's…h-he…and I…w-we…"

"Yeah like ages ago!" Ino leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"Hadn't you ever walked in on them?" Tenten turned to look at Sakura, "We've seen them going at it in the school, in the Hokage's house-"

"-In the bushes," Anko gleamed.

"But Naruto likes girls! I know he likes girls!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but he likes Sasuke a whole lot more," Ino smirked.

"Remember the first time we came out here?" Tenten said, "Sasuke had jumped the blonde ten seconds after walking through the door."

"Yeah," Temari grinned, "Remember when we saw Kakashi watching them once?"

Anko let out a loud laugh, "Oh that time was good! That pervert nearly slipped off the roof he was so startled!"

There was a loud creak. Anko looked up to find Shizune standing not too far away. The shinobi was shaking her head, "Why am I not surprised that I found you here?"

"Don't go all high and mighty on me Shizune," Anko lifted her binoculars, "As I recall, you were standing here not too long ago with a pair of binoculars yourself."

Shizune smiled, "Yeah well the Hokage has requested your presence. She's sending you and two others on a mission."

Anko sighed and lowered her binoculars, "That Hokage couldn't have picked a worse time." She gave Shizune a dirty look before leaving with the kunoichi.

"I-I think it's about t-to start," Hinata said.

All binoculars were directed at the window.

Sasuke didn't know what the hell was going on with his body. For the past hour, he couldn't keep thoughts of Naruto sweating on the bed out of his head! While they were at Ichiraku, it had taken nearly all of Sasuke's will power not to jump the blonde right there. When they got home, he had to control himself even harder. Naruto was tired from the mission they were on this morning and Sasuke didn't want to wear him out, but he'd be damned if he didn't do something. The bulge in his pants was starting to become painful. Naruto had finished doing the dishes and had gone towards the bed to change out of his uniform. As soon as Sasuke saw the smoothly toned torso, he lost it. He jumped the blonde and straddled him to the bed before the poor boy had a chance to pull his shirt over his head.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped.

Everyone in the tree shushed her angrily, including Hinata.

"Sasuke hold on a minute," Naruto tried to get his bearings.

Sasuke pulled the shirt off the boy's head and attacked the slightly parted lips that were now within eyesight. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue slither into his mouth and moaned, forgetting what it was he wanted to say. The raven hungrily let his hands wander over the exposed flesh. It was smooth and hot, just the way he liked it. Naruto's moan only intensified his need. He pulled his lips away for a moment so he could rip his shirt off and throw it to the ground.

Sakura watched with her mouth wide open. She didn't know if she should be horrified or not. The guy she used to love and the guy she loved now were in love with each other! However, she had to admit that what they were doing right now was making her feel warm. She wiped her nose absentmindedly only to find three red droplets sitting on her wrist.

"Welcome to the dark side," Temari grinned slapping Sakura on the back.

Ino pulled out a tin, "We've got cookies."

Sakura grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and began to munch as she stared through her binoculars.

Sasuke finally managed to pull off the last article of clothing separating himself from Naruto's naked form. The blonde lay panting beneath him with an erection to match his own. His legs were parted so that Sasuke could resume his position once he pulled off his boxers; and that's exactly what Sasuke did. He grabbed the blonde's arms and pushed them up while he grinded his erection against the blonde's hard member. Naruto let out an ecstatic shout as he thrust his hips up to grind back. Sasuke ran his tongue down the searing skin, sucking randomly. The salty taste of his lover's skin was like a drug to him. He ran his tongue up the blonde's body to the boy's neck and latched onto his pulse. Naruto moaned as Sasuke sucked on his favorite spot. The blonde reached one hand behind Sasuke and pushed the raven's body down on his. The feel of Sasuke against him was mind blowing. The raven claimed Naruto's lips for his own. The blonde thrust his hips up causing Sasuke to moan into his mouth. The older boy sucked on the blonde's lower lip before trailing kisses all the way down to Naruto's throbbing cock. Without warning, he took the boy completely in his mouth. Naruto gasped nearly sitting up from the pleasure. Sasuke grinned as he deep throated the younger boy, his hands gently squeezing near the base of the blonde's member.

"S-Sasuke," he panted, trying to keep his eyes focused on the head of black hair moving between his legs. Sasuke hummed causing Naruto to tremble in pleasure. The raven released Naruto's cock from his mouth and trailed his tongue against the inside of the boy's thigh. He coated his fingers in the precum flowing from the head of Naruto's cock before inserting two fingers into the ring of tight muscles. Naruto groaned. Sasuke stared at the ring of muscles, watching lustily as his fingers went in and out, prodding at the sensitive spot.

"Y-you're a pervert y-you know that," Naruto panted knowing full well that Sasuke was staring at his entrance. The raven kissed the heated flesh before pulling his fingers out and positioning himself outside the wondrous cavern.

Naruto felt Sasuke slide into him and gasped. He could never get accustomed to that feeling no matter how many times they'd had sex. Sasuke began to move inside him slowly at first, then with more urgency. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's cock prodded his prostate repeatedly. It felt so good, he never wanted it to end.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's opening, watching as his cock slid in and out of the tight ring of muscles. He moaned at the pleasure he felt, Naruto's panting and moaning only increasing the pace he'd set. It didn't take long for Naruto to yell out and cum all over Sasuke's stomach. The raven wasn't too far behind his lover when a few seconds later he deposited his seed inside the blonde's warmth. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto completely spent. The blonde placed a kiss on his lover's temple and chuckled.

"I love you teme," he whispered.

"I love you too…dobe."

Sakura lowered her binoculars and wiped the stream of blood running from her nose. She looked at the others and saw they were doing the same. Ino stood up shakily, a wide grin on her face.

"That was hot!" Temari stood.

"Definitely," Tenten agreed.

"We'll meet at the same time next week?" Ino asked.

"You bet!" Temari winked, "Now I have to get back before Shikamaru notices I'm not home."

"Y-you okay Sakura?"Hinata asked.

Sakura looked up, her heart pounding in her chest, "You said next week at the same time?" she asked Ino. The blonde kunoichi nodded. Sakura stood to her feet shakily and grinned, "Count me in. If I get to watch that, then I don't care what happens!"

"Y-you're not upset?" Hinata asked.

"That Naruto loves Sasuke more than me? A little, but god that was so hot I don't think I could be angry at him."

Sasuke stood up and looked out the window, the leaves on a tree rustled as a breeze blew between the branches.

"Sasuke," Naruto grumbled, "Stop being so paranoid. There is no one outside the window!"

Sasuke frowned, "I know that. Still, I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched."

Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Ino and Hinata didn't dare breathe as they hid in the shadow cast by the large tree. Sasuke turned from the window and went back to his dobe. The girls sighed in relief.

"That was close," Tenten said.

"Imagine," Ino shook her head, "If Hinata hadn't seen him with her byakugan. We'd be caught staring in the tree."

The girls nodded. Everyone went their separate ways except for Hinata. She stood in her spot and stared up at the window. Sasuke was nowhere near done ravishing his dobe. Hinata settled herself for another showing, a blush already tinting her cheeks.

* * *

And there you have it peeps. NOTICE HOW I DID NOT TORTURE KIBA IN THIS ONE! It was really hard but I did it! Until next time!

xoxoxo

Smartcat


End file.
